


White Magic

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Background Relationships, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Robin Hood Lives, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: There is snow in Storybrooke, and no one needs the Saviour to save them - so the crew go snowballing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I finally wrote the work for the 8th day of 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge I was supposed to write on 31/12. Six days later. Whatever.
> 
> Let's pretend Robin is alive, okay? Or, Storybrooke version of Robin, anyway. And this thing is just silly and fluffy and pointless.

“Look, mum, there’s snow outside!” Henry said, looking out of the window. He still was in his pyjamas with a Darth Vader printing covering the entire t-shirt. It has been a long while since there was natural snow in Storybrooke, let alone at Christmas.

Indeed – behind the curtains and windowpanes, a layer of the soft duvet, shining and sparkling, covered the outdoor landscape. And for once, the snow indeed was not a creation of Emma or Regina or Elsa’s magic. 

Emma looked up from the buttered toast she was spreading with strawberry jam. “Yeah, I know,” sme smiled. “Maybe we could go outside after breakfast and build a snowman, what do you think?”

“Mum, I’m not a kid anymore.” 

Henry opened the cream-coloured curtains fully, and turned away from the window as if to emphasise the statement. It was accurate only by a half, even if he didn’t want to admit it. One still was not an adult in the age of sixteen. 

Emma raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. She gave him a Look. 

“But when I come to think about it, Violette has never built a snowman before. We could do it together!”

“There you go,” she replied with another fond beam. _I knew you would be excited about it like in the old days._ “See? Not so bad idea. And now get dressed, breakfast is ready.”

“Right away.” 

He shuffled past her in his grey fuzzy slippers and went to his room. He met Killian on the way, wishing him good morning. The pirate must have worn leather to bed; there was no other way he would have that thing on every second he saw him, be it seven AM or midnight.

Killian walked to Emma. With a playful grin, he stole a slice of toast from the plate, and took a bite. Then he turned to the window. The snow truly stuck out like a sore thumb; it was the first thing one noticed. 

He glanced at his girlfriend.“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Swan?”

“Just told Henry.”

 

“You’re not being serious!” grumbled Regina, quickly striding after Emma and Henry through the snow that will surely leave unpleasant marks on her boots. She did _not_ like snow.

But in fact yes, they were being serious, and Snow and David both throwing a snowball proved it more than clearly. 

“Come on, Regina, we need to get away from saving worlds and have some pure fun with the children!” the princess shouted back, and prodded Neal into gathering a scoop of snow and throwing it at the nearest person, who happened to be his dad.

The cold balls landed on Regina’s (expensive) black coat. But no, she was calm. She was different from the person she used to be before. All she did about it, the only revenge she would ever desire, was shaping a large snowball herself and commencing a battle they would all regret afterwards.

She took it. Threw it. However, it did not fly toward the Charmings, no. It multiplied to the number 19, and went to every place someone stood on. 

It hit everyone. Not with too much force, because the small children might come to harm, but precisely in the face. 

“You used magic, that’s not fair!” shouted Belle, dusting the coldness off her face, just as everyone else. 

No, it definitely wasn’t fair, but she wasn’t the one to come up with the preposterous idea of sledging and snowballing and building snowmen. 

Regina opened her mouth to say a quick remark, but Emma suddenly appeared in her field of vision with a frown scarring her forehead.

“One rule – no magic,” she said. As though snowball battles had rules.

“Fine,” muttered Regina. She could not argue with _that_ determined face. 

She even apologised.

However, that short time out did not last for very long, and it most certainly did not pay off to Emma. Standing still with no snowball to defend oneself with available was highly unwise at the moment.

Why is that so? Killian stealthily approached her from behind in the meantime, rewarding his dear girlfriend with an armful of snow. It got beneath her scarf and the collar of her coat, covered all of her blonde hair that stuck out of her red-and-white knitted hat, and made her shiver all over.

How could he even accomplish that with a hook in place of one hand?

But don’t think for a second Regina was spared. Robin and Roland, together with Snow White, teamed up against her for what she has done – it ended up just as coldly and undignified as the attack on Emma. 

They all smiled and laughed.

Killian maybe put his arms on Emma’s shoulders and said sorry with a kiss on the cheek, but that still did not make up for anything. Nothing forgiven.

“If you’re going to tell me not to use magic again, you’re the one who gets hit next,” Regina said to Emma, looking her straight in the eye. She indeed stood close; she could have taken advantage of the situation. “Because _that_ wasn’t fair.”

Even if it were Robin and his son, those she loved the most.

“Okay, I won’t,” she responded soberly. She, though, bent down, and threw snow at her with a triumphant grimace spreading across her face. Then she glanced at Killian.

“Don’t use magic,” he warned her instead of Emma, grasping the message immediately. He even raised a finger in emphasis. Clever Emma.

And then he threw a rather crooked snowball at David, by which he stopped him from hitting Belle.


End file.
